


This might work

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Ruby, Asexual Castiel, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Polyamory, Slight Bondage, side relationship of DeanxAnna, yeah this is just kind of all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was working on the whole ‘out and proud’ thing. He was working on understanding the nuance to having a relationship with someone who still wanted to have sex outside that relationship. He was working on figuring out what he wanted. It was tricky. But Cas and Ruby both were incredibly open minded and encouraging. He was starting to get comfortable with all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This might work

"You should come to the club with me."

"After school specials aren’t really my thing."

"It’s really fun though, everyone there is easy going."

"Sam, it’s a school club, and it’s cute that you want to be ‘involved’ and whatever, but it’s just not for me ok?"

Sam sighed, shifting his back pack and stooping to kiss Ruby on her forehead before they had to part ways at the ‘Schneider’ building. She pushed up on her toes and wrapped an arm around his neck to kiss him more thoroughly. He could taste her cherry lip gloss as he brushed a stray wisp of hair off her face. Some frat boys passing by wolf whistled at them.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she lowered back down to her heels. “I’m glad you’re having fun Sam.”

"It’s been really enlightening."

"You can come by place after and tell me all about it."

"Ok. I should be by around seven. Do you want me to bring dinner?"

"Hell yes. Get some burgers and fries from that one place that just opened up next to the book store. Lots of fries."

"Metro Burger?"

"Yeah, that’s it. Man, they’ve got good fries. It’s a pity their name is so douchey."

"It’s not douchey."

"It is very douchey."

"Whatever, I have to go or I’m going to be late."

"See ya later Sam."

Ruby wandered off as Sam turned right to make his way up the wide steps next to the Schneider building. The Student Center was on the newly remodeled West side of campus. And Sam was five minutes late to the LGBTQA club meeting already.

Shit.

-

Sam snuck quietly into the back of the small auditorium where the club meeting was held. He settled down with little fuss and smiled apologetically at the two guys in the front of the auditorium that were talking. He was in his first semester of junior year, but hadn’t really gotten involved in a lot of clubs or activities around school until recently. After a few meetings of the LGBTQA club, Sam wondered why he never had.

It wasn’t like he’d ever lied to himself about his sexuality, he just never really talked about it openly. And working part time alongside a full time coarse load didn’t really leave a lot of free time for this sort of stuff.

Ruby had pushed him to be a little more social, and he grudgingly had to admit that she was right. He found himself actually less stressed out - not more - despite the fact that he was doing more with his limited time. He was having fun, and it helped.

Sam hadn’t really socialized much with the people in the club, but he liked it here. It was a really diverse crowd. One of the leader’s of the club, Gabe, was a high energy kind of guy that made friends with everyone. The other club leader, Cas, he was a lot more low key than Gabe but he gave really informative lectures.

Cas was weird, in a good kind of way, but definitely weird. He usually wore baggy jeans and probably ‘ironically cool’ sweaters that looked like they were dredged from the depths of a grandmothers closet, or a Goodwill. Last week though, he had worn a blouse with little bees embroidered on it and a white knee length skirt. Sam really kind of admired how open and unconcerned he was.

When he wasn’t talking to the club, Cas was quiet, still, focused. He leaned against a desk to the side while Gabe started scrawling on the white board about a field trip they were organizing. He was trying to get a group together to bus out to the state capitol to protest a ruling they were deciding about gay marriage. Some of the more active members of the club chimed in and bounced ideas back and forth about it. Sam sat quietly with his hands scrunched in his hoodie, but he thought if he wasn’t working that day he’d like to go too.

When the meeting ended he was planning on slinking out and getting dinner, but before he picked up his backpack, Cas was sitting down in the hard plastic chair next to him and holding out a hand.

"Hello, I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself, I’m Castiel."

"Uh, hi. Yeah. I’m Sam.”

"You’ve been to a few meetings right?"

"Yeah."

"Still a little shy? How do you like it so far?”

"Oh, uh, it’s really interesting, actually I really really like it. If I’m free, I’d definitely like to come to the protest."

Cas smiled widely at him. “That would be great.”

"So, have you been a club leader for a while?"

"Well, I’ve been part of the club for a few years, but Gabe finally roped me in to taking the position. He’s my brother."

"That’s cool. I think you do a good job."

"Thank you. I’d really like to start a series about the different types of sexualities that people don’t hear a lot about."

"Like what?"

"Pansexuality, asexuality, demisexuality…"

"Wow, I haven’t even heard about all of those. I used to think I was bisexual, but I guess I might be pansexual, I don’t really have a preference or anything."

"A lot of people don’t really know that there’s anything out there besides homosexuality, heterosexuality and bisexuality. And even in the queer community there’s a lot of misunderstanding about bisexuality. It’s not uncommon. Which is unfortunate. I used to think I was broken, as a teenager, but Gabe has helped me sort some things out."

"Broken?"

"Ah. I’m asexual."

"Oh. I. Uh, I don’t really know what that means."

"I don’t have an interest in sex."

"Like at all? - sorry, was that rude to ask?"

"No, it’s all right. There’s really a large gray scale of different kinds of asexuality, it’s a spectrum, but I consider most sexualities to be fluid to a degree and unique to the person. Labels can be good for understanding, but shouldn’t define us."

"Yeah, that makes total sense. Man, you really should put together some presentations, you know a lot about this stuff."

Sam’s knee was bouncing was up and down with a nervous energy. Meeting Cas up close and talking to him didn’t really help the fact that Sam was definitely crushing on him. But, if he was asexual, what did that mean? Well, Sam figured they could be friends. He’d like that. Cas was a really interesting guy. And he was kind of familiar.

"Ok, this might sound really cliche, but do I know you from somewhere, you seem kind of familiar?"

Cas squinted at him, tilting his head to the side like he was considering it.

"You’re in Dr. Buchanan’s ‘Ethics in Science’ class aren’t you?"

"Yeah, I am. Hey, are you too?"

"Yes."

"Oh man, that essay we have due next week is killing me, I don’t understand this stuff at all."

"What major are you?"

"Biochem, you?"

"I see. I’m a philosophy major."

"Wow, so you must be good at this stuff."

"I suppose. I do find it very interesting. If you want to get together to discuss the essay this weekend, I’d be glad to be of any assistance."

"That’d be really great Cas."

Cas nodded, fishing a pen out of his pocket and grabbing Sam’s arm to write a number on his hand.

"How does Saturday at six at The Bean sounds?"

"I have work then, can you do the morning, like maybe eleven?"

"Yes that would be good. Just text me to remind me, I forget a lot of things."

"Great. That’s - uh, yeah that’s great. I’ll see you then Cas."

-

Okay, so Metro Burger was kind of douchey, it was a really slick new casual restaurant with art on the walls and a fancy menu for burgers that was a little overpriced but they had really good veggie burgers. And probably sprinkled their fries with crack. Ruby was going to give herself a heart attack.

As soon as Sam knocked on the door to Ruby’s apartment, she was pulling him inside and taking the food from him, shoving fries in her mouth on the way to the kitchen. Sam didn’t see her roommate Lilith around anywhere, but she was usually pretty scarce. Hey, if she still wanted to pay half the rent Sam figured it was a good deal.

"Mmf, ohgod sh’good, wh’re you late?"

"Good to see you too Ruby, you’re welcome for the food Ruby."

Sam trailed after her. Ruby swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him, setting the food on the table and getting beer from the fridge.

"Thanks Sam. How was gay pride club Sam?"

Sam sat on the rickety chair, leaning forward to steady it as he pulled a burger out of the to go bag. “It was really good. They’re planning a trip out to protest the bill about gay marriage. And I talked to one of the guys that heads the group, Cas. He’s actually in one of my philosophy classes and he’s like really smart. I’m meeting up with him Saturday to go over some stuff for class.”

"Where you hanging out?"

Ruby sat across from him, elbows on the table as she ripped the bag open to dig in to the fries there.

"At the Bean."

"Oooh, like a coffee date? A study coffee date with the studly leader of the gay pride group."

She was smirking at him, chewing her fries open mouthed.

"It’s not like that Ruby, and close your mouth."

"It’s not like what?"

Tipping her beer back, she ate a little neater.

"He’s just a friend, maybe, I don’t know."

"You’re stuttering, you like him."

"He’s asexual okay?"

Sam shoved a bit of burger in his mouth.

"Asexual? What, he reproduces like a plant?"

Sam rolled his eyes, swallowing before talking. “No, like, he’s not into sex or anything.”

"Dude, who isn’t in to sex. Is he just a virgin or something?"

"No. Well. Maybe. I don’t know. But I don’t think he’s out for a relationship or anything. We’re just going to study."

"Man, that’s weird. I don’t get it. He probably just hasn’t had sex yet. Everybody likes sex."

"You know, people think you’re weird."

"People think I’m a slut. Being a slut isn’t weird. And I totally am. A slut."

"Yeah. I know. I got the memo on that."

Ruby smirked at him, wolfing down a burger after she’d decimated the fries. Sam finished his food slower. He ate a lot - like a lot, it was a constant complaint of Dean’s how much food Sam needed - but Ruby not only kept pace with him, she might actually eat more than him. And she was skinny. Well, not really twig skinny but fit and hot skinny. She was kind of crass and vulgar, but she was a really genuine person. She went after what she wanted. She didn’t make excuses.

They maybe had a kind of - totally - weird relationship. What was it called, an open relationship? Sam had never done that before, but he’d only had one girlfriend in highschool, Jess, and after she’d moved states away for college it just fell apart. Ruby was Jess’ opposite. Sam felt like she was teaching him a lot of new things about himself. He wasn’t really sure if they were there all along or not. But hey, college was supposed to be for experimenting, right?

The rest of dinner was quiet as they ate, clean up easy because they didn’t use dishes. Ruby was leaning against the counter watching him with those mischievous eyes of hers. He knew she was plotting something.

"You totally should ask him out on a date."

"What. No."

"You’re blushing Sam."

He felt his cheeks heat up. “Am not.”

Ruby smirked and sing songed, “You wanna touch his pee-niis.”

"Oh my god Ruby."

"You wanna touch his boo-tyy."

"Seriously?"

"You wanna put your tongue in his aa-"

Ruby yelped as Sam grasped her waist and heaved her up over his shoulder. She smacked his ass and kicked her feet as he carried her out of the kitchen to the small bedroom, dropping Ruby down on her messy bed while she giggled.

"Sam and Cas sitting in a tree - "

Flipping her over he yanked her pants off and knelt up on the bed behind her. Sam had learned a long time ago that the best way to get Ruby to shut up was to fuck her until she couldn’t talk anymore.

-

Sam may have put on his best pair of jeans that Saturday. He picked out his nicest thrift store plaid shirt in green. Honestly, Sam wasn’t really sure why he still dressed like this. Dean had always picked out this kind of clothes when they were teens. Probably because Dad had always picked this stuff out when they were little. Sam never really gave it thought. Except when he first started seeing Ruby, who was completely uninterested with anything he wore because she - quote - only cared about what he looked like without the clothes on.

He texted Cas at ten, and got a smiley face back. So, that was probably confirmation. Sam was nervous. He shouldn’t be nervous. It wasn’t a date or anything. Cas wouldn’t date him. He was a nice guy who was going to help Sam study.

Sam was at the coffee shop first, finding a nice quiet spot in the corner to spread his books out on the scratched old table as he sipped his coffee. Cas showed up in his usual fare, jeans and a sweater - that had kittens on it, seriously, ok that was stupidly adorable. He had some kind of frothy syrup drizzled concoction with him when he settled down across from Sam.

Cas was smart. Amazingly smart. He was really good at explaining things and understood way more about the material than they needed to for the class. Sam still had a hard time keeping up because he was too distracted by the rough scratch of Cas’ voice and the way he licked foam off his lips.

"Sam, are you paying attention?"

"Huh - what?"

"Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I um, got distracted.”

“Are you okay?”

"Yeah, yeah no it’s totally fine."

"Is this making sense to you?"

"Oh yeah, you’re um, you’re really good at explaining it."

"Is something wrong?"

Sam managed to squeak out a ‘no’ and focus on their studies for the rest of the meeting. Cas seemed pleased with his progress by the end and Sam was a lot more confident about the essay he needed to finish. They lingered after they were done, talking about school, just making small talk. Sam knew he was really lucky to call Cas a friend, he was a really cool guy.

-

Everything was pretty great for a while. Cas was soon becoming one of Sam’s best friends. He had started the themed lectures he talked about, presenting in depth on different kinds of sexuality. Sam wouldn’t have ever guess Cas to be nervous, but he asked to meet Sam to go over his powerpoints a few times. Sam was more than happy to help.

Sam didn’t get to go to the protest, but the people that did took lots of photos and filled everyone in on it. He really enjoyed the club, and went out for drinks with everyone after meetings a few times. Gabriel tried hitting on Sam. Cas had said his brother was ‘queer in every sense of the word’. Things were interesting.

Of course, Ruby wanted to meet Cas. She seemed to think there was a lot more going on than there was. It wasn’t like she was jealous or anything, Ruby didn’t do jealousy, she was just a really chill person. Sam had surmised that for her sex and emotions were completely separate things. He never really got jealous of the other guys she had sex with. Because Ruby was dating him. She never really did anything more than one night stands. She didn’t seem to like people. But she liked Sam. A lot. It kind of made him feel special.

He wasn’t really sure if Ruby and Cas would get along. Sam figured this little get together was Ruby’s way of scheming. He wasn’t so sure she really understood the ‘asexual’ thing very well. But he had mentioned Ruby to Cas a few times, and Cas seemed interested to meet the person he was always talking about.

It was either the worst idea, or the best idea.

It took a few weeks before they all had a Friday night free. They were just going to hang out at Sam’s apartment for drinks and board games. Well, it was kind of an apartment. Ok it was one room that was a living room/bedroom with a kitchenette, and a small bathroom. Sam slept on the futon. Hey, he could scrape together rent for it.

Ruby was already there, she had her own key and when Sam wasn’t at her place a lot of the times she was at his. Sam noticed she was wearing those tight jeans she always said made her ass look perfect, wavy dark hair glossy and clipped back. When Cas knocked on the door, Ruby scrambled to be the one to answer it.

He was wearing faded jeans and a baggy shirt for some volunteer organization.

Ruby cocked her hips as she leaned on the door at looked at him. “Well damn, he is pretty cute.”

Sam yanked her back, “Uh, hey, Cas, come on in.”

Cas made himself comfortable on the floor where a Risk board was spread out.

"Can I get you a drink? Beer?”

"Beer is good, thank you.”

"Sure."

Sam got one for all of them, settling down cross legged and passing them out.

Ruby was studying Cas in a way that couldn’t be any good. Cas was either oblivious or uncaring.

"You know, I wouldn’t mind taking you for a ride myself."

Sam sputtered, “Ruby.”

Cas shrugged, “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll pass.”

"So you really don’t have sex? Like ever ever?"

"The inclination isn’t there, no."

"Do you masturbate?"

"Oh my god Ruby."

"Sometimes, yes."

"What?"

Sam looked over to Cas, arranging his pieces on the board. “I told you, asexuality is a spectrum. Sometimes I experience a sex drive on my own, but I’ve never been aroused by other people. I see no reason to do something I have no interest in.”

Ruby sipped her beer with a contemplative ‘huh’.

Sam was passing out cards. “Hey, Cas, you know that little filter in your head that tells you when you should keep something to yourself.”

"I am aware of it, although I am not always good at using it."

"Yeah, Ruby doesn’t have that. Like at all."

Ruby nodded, “It’s true. I don’t. It’s a gift.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “More like a curse. You got us kicked out of yoga class.”

Ruby started laughing and Cas looked quizzically between the two of them. “Kicked out of yoga class?”

Ruby grinned, “Oh yeah. So this one time, there was a chick in front of me wearing really tight yoga pants. Unnecessarily tight yoga pants. They were black and they looked just like normal pants when she was standing up right? Well, we got into our routine, and I looked up when we were doing downward dog, and you could see everything. Seriously. Everything. It was like molded to her pussy lips and it was see through, and I said, ‘Hey, lady you need to put on some panties cause I can see your pussy blushing.’”

Ruby devolved into a fit of giggles while Sam grimaced at the memory of deep mortification as he had ushered his girlfriend out of the glass. Surprisingly, Cas was laughing at the story too.

"Well, I’ve always thought that honesty was a good quality to have."

Sam snorted, “Yeah, in moderation.”

Cas and Ruby actually got along pretty well. He had a dry sarcastic sense of humor, which Ruby couldn’t get enough of. And as much as she liked to antagonize him, Cas didn’t seem to take any offense. It was good. He was glad his friends got along.

-

Sam was working on the whole ‘out and proud’ thing. He was working on understanding the nuance to having a relationship with someone who still wanted to have sex outside that relationship. He was working on figuring out what he wanted. It was tricky. But Cas and Ruby both were incredibly open minded and encouraging. He was starting to get comfortable with all of it.

He was not, however, comfortable with introducing his brother to his girlfriend. And Cas was, well, Sam was starting to suspect that Cas had a malfunctioning mental filter too - like Ruby did. He didn’t really have tact. Or hold things back. Yeah, Sam felt kind of guilty that he didn’t get around to introducing them to Dean but he kept thinking about all the awkward ways that could turn bad.

He didn’t even get to see his brother that often. Between his work and school, and Dean’s two jobs, they hung out far less than Sam would have liked.

"You still with that one chick - Rita?"

"It’s Ruby.”

"Yeah, her, man when am I going to meet her?"

Sam shrugged and sipped his water, slouching in the diner booth where they were having lunch on a late autumn Saturday. “I dunno it’s just been really busy, with school and all.”

"You should bring her to Thanksgiving dinner."

"I think she’s going home to see her parents."

"Oh. All right man. But I’m probably going to be bringing my girl."

"Wait, are you still seeing that redhead, Anna was it?"

"Yep, Anna. Boy she is hard to handle, but so worth it."

"Yeah, I don’t need details. Thanks though."

"I think you two would get along well Sammy."

"You know I’d like to meet her."

"Good. Man, are you coming over to my place early to help cook?"

"Definitely. And I’m bringing vegetables."

"Dude, mash potatoes counts as a vegetable."

"Hey, you like my green beans."

"Fine. No salad, I draw the line."

Sam rolled his eyes and flicked a scrunched up straw wrapper at his brother.

-

Cas asked him on a date.

Like a serious, romantic, actual date-date.

Cas wanted to date Sam.

He had said that he wanted to try it with Sam. That he didn’t usually because sex was if not the immediate reason for dating for a lot of people, then at least the end goal. But knowing that Sam had Ruby made Cas more comfortable. Somehow. Sam didn’t really get it. Well. Maybe if Cas didn’t want to have sex, but didn’t mind Sam being with other people, he figured Sam would be okay with not having sex with him. But he wanted to date.

Sam couldn’t really understand it. But he wanted to try it. The night after Cas had asked him out he couldn’t stop thinking about all sorts of sappy, cheesy things to do with him. A nice dinner out, maybe a picnic, Cas would probably love going to the ballet with Sam - Ruby always complained - and maybe they could go the Impressionist exhibit that was temporarily at the museum downtown.

He didn’t really know what Cas wanted, or what he was comfortable with, so Sam made sure to ask. Apparently, Cas wasn’t very experienced but was interested in trying out a few things. Like hand holding. It was all so sweet, and Sam loved it.

They set a date for two weeks, after the semester finals were over. The holiday cheer was already in full swing, and Cas suggested an ice skating rink downtown. Sam was more than happy to agree.

The first thing he did after they set up their date was tell Ruby. She punched him on the arm on congratulated him for ‘nutting up’.

-

Sam didn’t get to hang out with Cas much until their date. Cas helped him study for the ‘Ethics’ final but Sam really, really needed to focus on the studying. And they saw each other during the LGBTQA meetings. But the end of the semester was always hectic and Sam was going to give himself an ulcer drinking so much black coffee.

All of his finals were clumped in the first half of the week and Sam was dead by Wednesday. On Thursday a way too cheerful Ruby showed up at his apartment mid day and told him she had plans for them. Sam wasn’t really sure if he wanted to do anything but sleep and cry about school, but Ruby already had a bag of supplies and plans made. Ruby was good at getting what she wanted.

Later that night after fussing, primping and preening, Ruby dragged him out to a NEO-K group Rope Bite meet at a club called The Edge. Sam had been to a few NEO-K parties with Ruby. Fetish parties. At like, a sex club. Before Ruby, Sam had not even known that those sorts of things actually existed in real life. It was kind of neat though.

Ruby had taken him to an open play night once, but Sam felt a little overwhelmed with the chaos going on around him. The club had educational demo nights too, though. They were a lot more casual, and they definitely appealed to Sam because they were structured like a lecture at school. Just a kinky lecture, about how to practice safe kink.

The rope bite group was all about teaching rope technique. Ruby had done some of that with Sam, and he found that he liked it. The heavy handed painful S&M stuff was not so much his bag, but a little bondage, Sam could get in to that. Ruby always complained they didn’t have anywhere good to do a suspension. The space in The Edge had riggings in the ceiling for doing just that.

Everyone at the club was milling around mingling, most everyone dressed casually in street clothes although some people were wearing more fetish attire and some were half naked already. Sam stuck close to Ruby as the social hour wound down before the demo.

Then he saw a shock of red hair that looked suspiciously familiar. Anna, he had met her at Thanksgiving. She was really sweet, what was she - oh god. Oh. Yeah, that was definitely Dean in tiny, tight little black booty shorts wearing a collar.

Dean noticed him, waved, and started tugging Anna over. Apparently, Dean and his girlfriend were kinky and frequented the same sex clubs that Sam and Ruby did. Great. What was his life even turning in to.

“Hey, Sammy man what’re you doing here?”

“Uh. I assume the same thing you are. Dean, this is my girlfriend Ruby.”

Next to him, Ruby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling as she extended a hand to shake Dean’s. Dean turned on his bright flirtatious smirk as he angled his body towards her, the two of them shaking hands and eyeing each other.

“Ruby, that’s my brother Dean. Brother. Hard limit, ok.”

Anna giggled and smacked Dean’s ass. “Be a good boy Dean.”

To Sam’s amazement - and slight horror - Dean shuffled and looked down at his feet, blushing a little when he replied, “Yes ma’am.”

Anna turned a bright smile on Sam and Ruby, shaking Ruby’s hand in turn. “Hi, I’m Anna. Dean’s girlfriend, and I run the rope bite group here.”

Sam shifted his weight nervously, “You run the group here?”

“Yeah. I’ve been doing the demos for a while. Look, I’ll understand if you want to take off, but we’re really casual in this group, there’s no full nudity, no penetration, and no play involving fluid with the rope group, ok?”

Ruby elbowed Sam, “I wanna stick around. Hey, are you doing suspensions at all today?”

“Yes. This is a moderate difficulty demo today. Do you have experience with basic ties?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve definitely got the basics down but we don’t really have anywhere to do the suspensions.”

“Then you’ve come to the right place. Come on, take a spot, we’re going to start the demo.”

Dean shrugged at Sam and turned to follow Anna. Ruby was bobbing her head up and down at Sam, hands clasped in front of her. He gave in. Anna was a really good instructor, and emphasized safety heavily. She showed them a really neat cutting tool for emergency situations that rock climbers used, to let someone down really fast if necessary. She explained what kind of rope was needed for suspensions, and taught the class a basic gun slinger’s harness that went around the thighs and waist.

On an aesthetic level, Sam had to admit that Dean looked good hung upside down from the ceiling in the rope harness. Sam wondered how long he’d been doing this. He pulled himself up on the rope and swung his legs around to move himself through the air a little, playfully, when Anna was busy explaining and moving around the class to help people with their knots.

Sam was nervous, but everyone was easy going and friendly. So when it was time for the hands on part of the demo, he took off his pants and shirt for Ruby to wind the ropes around him, wearing only his blue boxers. She was meticulous and particular as she passed the rope over his skin and tugged at her work to test it.

It was exhilarating and dizzying when Ruby pulled him up to hang from the ceiling and tied the rope off. Sam was only a few inches off the floor, the rope digging tight into his thighs, but it was thrilling. He was really pretty lucky to have a girlfriend as cool as Ruby. After the demo, they went out for drinks with Dean and Anna. Dean and Ruby were really, really competitive when they played pool, but Anna kicked all their asses at darts.

-

"Oh god, Ruby, I don’t know how to ice skate."

Sam was fidgeting with his gray sweater and pacing in the small living room of Ruby’s apartment while she adjusted her dress in the mirror.

"You’ll be fine, I’m sure if Cas invited you to go ice skating then he knows how to ice skate. He’ll show you."

"I’m going to fall and make an ass of myself."

"You usually make an ass of yourself."

"Not helping Ruby."

She huffed and paced over to him on her precarious high heels, holding his face in both hands and scowling at him.

"Sam, go show that weird, sexless boy a good time and stop worrying about it."

He bit his lip.

"Are you sure you’re going to be fine going out on your own?"

Ruby fiddled with an earring. “I used to go out on my own all the time. I am so ready to have a good night.”

"You said you’re going to The Cage?"

"Yeah."

"The crowd’s a little rough."

Ruby adjusted her boobs in the low cut little black dress. “Yeah. So am I.”

"I worry about you."

"How did I ever end up with a boyfriend like you. Look, Sam, I can put you in a chokehold. I have condoms, pepper spray, and a switch blade in my purse. I’ll be fine."

"Ok, just, don’t do anything stupid."

"Fuck you."

"I’m not leaving my date to pick you up from the police station."

Ruby laughed and smacked his chest. “Yeah, you wish your date was gonna be as exciting as my night.”

"Whatever, I can tell you’re totally jealous of my meaningful romantic connections."

"Keep telling yourself that, I know you’re jealous of my wild sex life."

-

Apparently, Cas did not know how to ice skate. They both made asses of themselves. They tottered slowly on their rented skates, hands clasped, huffing in the cold air and wobbling pitifully while they laughed and shoved playfully at each other. His ass was sore from falling down, but yeah, it was a really good date.

Afterward, huddling in the skate rental tent with cups of coco from a vendor, they sat with their shoulders pressing together and talked about their plans for winter break. Then Cas invited Sam back to his apartment. For dinner and a movie. Sam started to sweat nervously despite the cold.

Cas had a nice apartment, small, tidy, but warm. He also had a fat calico cat that took an immediate liking to Sam. Sam had thought they would probably order something in, but Cas took him into the kitchen and started pulling a ton of stuff out of his fridge. He whipped up a stir fry in no time, from scratch, with tofu. Cas was a vegetarian. Could Sam be any more stupidly smitten with this man.

The ‘movie’ Cas wanted to watch was actually a nature documentary on elephants in Africa. Which Sam found really pretty interesting. Even though he missed half of it, too distracted by Cas leaning against his side, resting a hand on his thigh, breathing against his neck. Cas smelled really good, kind of fruity, something subtle.

His hair was mussed up and his cheeks were still pink from windburn, lips chapped in the dry winter and stubble shaded across his jaw. When the documentary ended, Cas sat up and looked at Sam, studying him.

“Sam.”

“Yeah Cas?”

“I think I’d like to try something with you.”

“What?”

“I’d like to - may I, kiss you?”

“You, uh, you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“No.”

“Oh. Um. If you’re sure that you want to, I don’t have a problem with that.”

Cas nodded his head, squinted at Sam, then dipped forward and pressed their lips together very lightly before pulling back, wide eyed.

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. I like being in physical proximity with you Sam. You’re very warm.”

“You know we don’t have to do anything Cas, I’m good with whatever you’re good with. Really.”

“Do you think you might like to stay the night and cuddle?”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You’d, you’d be be ok with me in your bed?”

“I feel safe with you Sam, I trust you.”

“I’d really like that Cas. Let me text Ruby to let her know I’ll be staying the night.”

“All right. Say hi to her from me.”

Cas smiled at him and stood, padding down the hallway to the bathroom and shutting the door after himself as Sam pulled out his phone.

_I’m going to stay the night with Cas_

_Cool, I’m going home with - wait a second_

_\- Benny, I’m going home with Benny_

_Be safe_

_Dude he is such a beefcake, god I cant wait to see his dick_

_That’s nice. Text me in the morning ok?_

_Sure_

_Cas says hi_

_Slap his ass for me_

Sam rolled his eyes, and made his way to the bathroom when Cas came out. He was given a toothbrush to use. He did his nightly routine, in Cas’ bathroom. There were sea shells lining the small vanity. Cas was shuffling around his bedroom when Sam came out.

“I’m not sure if I have pajamas that would fit you. Although, your hips are slender.”

“I can sleep in my jeans.”

“That would be uncomfortable for me.”

Cas was already in a soft looking pair of pajama pants with little duckies on it and a loose t-shirt.

“Are you wearing underwear?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“You could just wear that to bed.”

Sam nodded and pulled off his shirt, kicked off his jeans, just wearing his dark gray boxers and sitting down on the bed across from Cas. The room was relaxing, all soft blues and creamy browns, the bed heaped with pillows. The cat padded in and joined them on the bed. Cas scooted up closer to Sam and sat cross legged, patting the bed in front of him.

Sam made his way closer. Cas reached out and ran slender fingers through his hair, leaning forward to kiss him again, chaste but a little firmer this time.

“Do you want to kiss more?”

“Ok.”

Sam lay down to stretch out on his side, Cas laying across from him, their hands clasped in the space between. Sam touched Cas’ neck lightly and craned his head closer to kiss again. He licked a little against the part of Cas’ lips, and they widened slightly on a gasp. Cas was watching him while they kissed, blue eyes wide.

“Can I touch you Cas?”

“Above the waist only, please.”

“Of course.”

Sam wiggled a little closer, sliding his hand down to Cas’ waist, kissing him with more prolonged presses of their mouths, Cas’ tongue darting out against his briefly at one point before pulling away.

“I like you very much Sam.”

“I like you too.”

“Are you ready for bed?”

“Sure. Yeah.”

Cas rolled over onto his other side, and Sam figured that was how they would sleep. But then Cas was scooting back against him, like he was trying to spoon. Sam fidgeted a little uncomfortably. He hadn’t meant to be, but his cock was hard in his boxers. It wasn’t like he was going to try to do anything with Cas, but seriously, Cas was freaking hot and there was something adorable and sweet about him that really appealed to Sam.

“I - uh - Cas I’m not sure if, if we should, you know, like that, the spooning.”

Cas looked over his shoulder, blinking at Sam. “Hm? Why not?”

“Uh.” Sam waved down at his lap, Cas’ eyes moving to follow.

"It’s all right Sam, an erection is a natural bodily response to arousal. I don’t mind, it just doesn’t sexually excite me.”

“Oh. Oh it won’t make you uncomfortable?”

“I don’t think so. You can masturbate in the bathroom before bed if you’d like to.”

“No. No I want to stay here with you. You’re sure it’s fine.”

“Yes, Sam, and dare I say, endearing.”

Cas turned over and clicked the bedside lamp off, pulling the sheets up around them. Sam curled onto his side and tucked one arm under Cas’ head, the other over his stomach. Cas hummed happily, and the cat climbed up onto Sam’s hip to sleep.

-

Sam woke up the next morning still curled up tight around Cas. His blue lacey curtains were sheer and the sunlight was coming in casting the room in a soft blue haze. The cat was sitting on the foot of the bed licking it’s crotch. Cas woke up and rubbed at his eyes, kissed Sam a few more times and smiled before getting up.

Cas made him pancakes for breakfast. Perfectly golden fluffy pancakes. Sam checked his cell, a text from Ruby confirming she was back at home showering, and asking what he was doing for the rest of the day. Sam didn’t have work, neither did Cas, so he asked if everyone wanted to get together for dinner. They all readily agreed.

After parting ways to take care of personal stuff for a few hours, they all converged at Ruby’s apartment. As soon as she let Cas and Sam in, Sam gawked at her. One whole side of her neck was covered in livid red and purple bruises.

Ruby shrugged at him, “Benny was really a biter.”

Cas peered at her. “You enjoy that?”

“Oh yeah. Mama likes it rough.”

Cas gave a little ‘hm’ and wandered further into the apartment. Sam kissed Ruby on the forehead, and she pushed up to kiss him on the lips. They ordered pizza for dinner, a meat lovers and a veggie lovers. Ruby was quite eager to regale the two of them with her night’s activities. Cas listened curiously, asking questions about the practicality and the safety of certain things.

Ruby, after finishing half the meat lovers with Sam, picked up a slice from the veggie pizza.

”Hey, we didn’t fuck in the club bathroom or anything, and I actually know his name, and we went back to his place and had sex on an actual bed. Sam’s making a proper lady of me.”

Cas nibbled on the second slice he had. “To each their own.”

Ruby made a funny face at her pizza. “Ungh what the fuck kind of pizza is this.”

Sam frowned at her, “It’s veggie lovers, Cas is a vegetarian.”

“Oh ew, seriously. You don’t like sex and you don’t eat meat. You’re a fucking alien man.”

Cas continued nibbling his pizza.

After dinner, they all curled up on the couch together to watch Dexter - one of Ruby’s favorite shows, Cas wasn’t sure if he was a fan but found the story compelling. Sam sat in the middle, Ruby eventually wiggling around so that her legs hung off the end of the couch with her head rested in Sam’s lap. Cas tucked his chin over Sam’s shoulder, and as they watched through a whole disk worth of the show, Sam suspected the slight dampness spreading over his shoulder was drool. Ruby was smiling up at him, as Sam ran his fingers through her hair.

He didn’t really know how the three of them had managed to fit together, but as Cas snuffled near his ear and Ruby pushed his shirt up to kiss his belly, Sam figured that yeah, this might work.


End file.
